24 Wishes
by Ara-chan 2929
Summary: Bumi 100 tahun kemudian menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat kecil ketika kelahiran mendominasi kematian dan menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan antara makhluk hidup dan tempat tinggal yang ada.
1. Chapter 1

**24 WISHES**

_Bumi 100 tahun kemudian menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat kecil ketika kelahiran mendominasi kematian dan menyebabkan ketidakseimbangan antara makhluk hidup dan tempat tinggal yang ada. Setiap orang mulai berambisi mempertahankan kekuasaan dalam tempat yang layak dan mengasingkan orang-orang lain. Kekacauan pun mulai terjadi dimana-mana. Lalu saat itu, dengan memanfaatkan ilmu pengetahuan yang semakin berkembang dan teknologi yang semakin canggih, sekelompok manusia membangun bumi kecil di luar angkasa sana. Disanalah, orang-orang yang terbuang dan terasingkan itu hidup dengan damai dan sejahtera. Tempat itu pun mereka namakan "Bumi Kedua"._

xxxxxxxxxx

'Aku...apa aku akan selamanya di sini? Sampai kapan aku harus di sini? Tidak bisakah sebentar saja aku melihat keluar sana?'

Pintu otomatis untuk membuka ruangan itu terbuka. Dari sana tampak seorang pria bermata putih datang dan mendekati seorang gadis yang terkurung di tengah-tengah labirin berbentuk cincin yang bercahaya itu.

"Kau sudah makan?"katanya dengan nada biasa. Tidak terdengar seperti suara seorang ayah yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya di dalam sana.

Gadis berambut indigo di dalam labirin itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?"tanyanya untuk kesekian kalinya setiap pria itu datang menjenguknya.

"Tidak, masih belum, Hinata!"

"Lalu...lalu kapan?"desak gadis itu seraya mendekati pria itu dari balik labirinnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Bersabarlah!"

"A..ayah! Tu..tunggu!"cegah gadis itu saat sang ayah bergerak ingin meninggalkannya."Aku mohon, ijinkan aku keluar sebentar saja. Walau hanya hari ini, aku mohon."

Sang ayah hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Ia sudah mendengar permohonan ini berkali-kali, bahkan setiap hari saat ia berkunjung.

"Bersabarlah, Hinata!"

Dan hanya jawaban itulah yang bisa ia berikan..

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hm...pagi yang cerah. Sepertinya ini hari yang bagus untuk jalan-jalan dan menenangkan diri. Tapi..."laki-laki itu lalu memandang ke arah bangku kosong diantara para muridnya yang saat ini sedang ujian."Lagi-lagi anak itu terlambat!"

"Awas, permisi! Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru!"

"Hei,kau! Hati-hati!"

"Maaaafff!"

Seperti inilah kegaduhan yang terjadi setiap pagi oleh orang yang sama. Bocah laki-laki berambut duren yang sama sekali meninggalkan budaya kedisiplinan bangun pagi dan akhirnya pergi menuju sekolahnya terburu-buru dengan selancar roketnya.

"Hhh..."keluh guru malang itu. Ini memang sisi menyebalkan dari pekerjaannya, menjadi korban keterlambatan siswa yang tidak disiplin di kelasnya. Yak, inilah dia!

"Maaf,,aku terlambat!"

Semua yang ada di kelas itu langsung memandang ke arah pintu. Ada yang memandang dengan tatapan merengut, jengkel, dan ada yang cekikikan di belakang sana.

"Heh,,terlambat 10 menit 15 detik. Rekor keterlambatan selanjutnya,"sindir laki-laki berambut ayam di sana. Tampaknya ia menghitung setiap detik keterlambatan bocah bera,but kuning duren itu.

"Dasar kau, Sasuke...!"geram bocah duren itu sementara si rambut ayam hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Naruto..."

"...?"

"BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS SEKARANG!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dasar, Sasuke menyebalkan!"umpat Naruto di sela-sela hukumannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, si rambut ayam itu berhasil mempermalukannya. Laki-laki itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu, ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tak bisa memungkiri bahwa laki-laki itu adalah teman terbaiknya. Sampai sekarang pun, ia tidak akan bisa lupa peristiwa pahit saat ia diasingkan dari Bumi. Dan saat itu hanya Sasuke yang menemaninya.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi nyaring yang aneh, seperti bunyi benda berat yang jatuh dari atas dan mendekat. Hampir semua yang ada di sekolah itu mendengarkan suara aneh itu dan tampak tegang sambil memikirkan bunyi apa itu. Sampai tiba-tiba sebuah robot tempur menabrak dan menghantam sisi lain sekolah itu dan menimbulkan kepanikan yang luar biasa.

"Aaakkkkhhh!"

"A..apa itu?"

"Semuanya cepat keluar dari sini dan pergi ke tempat evakuasi!"perintah sang guru segera seraya membantu berdiri seorang siswi yang terjatuh saat terjadi guncangan keras tadi. Murid-murid itu langsung menurut dan pergi dari sana. Tapi hanya satu orang yang tidak bergerak dan terus memandang kaku ke arah robot tempur yang tergeletak di sana.

"...! Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat pergi dari sini!"teriak guru itu. Tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergerak.

"Sasuke..!"

Naruto yang tadi ada di luar kembali masuk ke kelasnya, karena menyadari Sasuke tidak ada diantara murid-murid yang berlarian ke tempat evakuasi.

"...?"

"Ka..kakak? Kakaaakkkkk...!"teriak sasuke histeris.

_Bersambung...!_

_**Next of 24 wishes...**_

"Hinata..! Tidak ada!"

"Maaf, apa kau punya makanan?"

"Kakakmu...akan lumpuh!"

"...!"


	2. Chapter 2

**24 WISHES**

"Sasuke..!"

Naruto yang tadi ada di luar kembali masuk ke kelasnya, karena menyadari Sasuke tidak ada diantara para murid yang berlarian ke tempat evakuasi.

"...?"

Saat itu ia mendapati Sasuke tengah berdiri kaku dan menatap keluar sana.

"Ka..kakak? Kakaaakkkk...!"teriak Sasuke histeris.

"...!"

Naruto terdecak. Orang yang ada di kabin robot yang rusak parah itu adalah kakak Sasuke?

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"tegur Guru Iruka ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"Aku akan menolong kakak!"

"Tunggu!"

Sebuah cengkraman cukup kuat menyambar lengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak boleh ke sana! Disana berbahaya!"jelas Guru Iruka setengah panik.

"Aku tidak peduli!"erang Sasuke marah seranya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Guru Iruka. Dipikirannya saat ini dipenuhi bayang-bayang kakaknya yang sekarat di dalam kabin itu.

"Tim paramedis akan segera datang menolongnya. Kau tidak perlu pergi ke sana. Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!"

Sasuke terdiam. Usaha kerasnya untuk lepas dari cengkraman Guru iruka terhenti. Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah robot itu. Di sana...di dalam sana, ada kakaknya yang menunggu untuk diselamtkan.

"Sasuke..."panggil Naruto pelan.

"Aku mengerti!"

Sasuke pun bersedia mengikuti mereka menuju tempat evakuasi.

Guncangan keras dari sebuah robot yang terjatuh tiba-tiba itu juga terasa hingga ke kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, membuat semua yang ada di rumah besar itu berlarian dengan panik menuju tempat yang aman.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"tanya ? pada pelayan yang membantunya berdiri.

"Sepertinya terjadi pertarungan di atas. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini, Tuan!"

"Ta..tapi Hinata..."

Kata-kata ? terpotong oleh ledakan yang tiba-tiba muncul di dekat rumah mereka. Angin dan asap menyatu dan memecahkan seluruh kaca jendela. Alarm bahaya mulai berbunyi nyaring dari sebuah runagan dimana gadis berambut indigo itu terkurung. Layar besar yangb ada di pinggir ruangan itu pun menunjukkan warna merah menyala dan tulisan "bahaya". Itu membuat gadis itu terbangun!

"Tuan..?"

"Aku harus ke tempat Hinata! Kau pergilah!"

"Tuan..."

Kesetiaan dan kepercayaannya pada keluarga besar itu membuat sang pekayan yang sudah berumur itu tak tega untuk pergi meninggalkan majikannya. Ia pun menyusul sang majikan menuju tempat sang "putri" terkurung. Tapi di sana...

"Hinata..!Tidak ada..!"

Gadis itu sudah tidak ada di sana!

xxxxxxxxxx

sementara itu di atas sana, terjadi pertarungan tembak-menembak para robot tempur dari satuan pertahanan "Bumi Kedua" dengan robot-robot tempur tidak dikenal yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan penyerangan.

"Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan?"geram Anko-san sambil menembaki robot tempur yang menyerangnya.

"Ba..bagaimana sekarang, Anko-san?"tanya Shizune khawatir. Ia tampak kewalahan menghadapi sepasukan robot tempur itu.

"Itachi bagaimana?"

"Ada laporan kalau Sakura-chan dan tim paramedis lainnya sudah bergerak menolongnya,"jawab Shizune.

"Syukurlah,"Anko-san bernapas lega."hei, Kakashi! Sudah waktunya kau melakukan sesuatu!"

"Ya, akan segera kulakukan!"ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Kakashi itu seraya melepas penutup mata kirinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu...

"Kita akan kemana?"tanya Sasuke dingin pada Guru iruka yang hari itu tiba-tiba memanggil ke kantornya setelah sekolah selesai. Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun, ia langsung meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Dan kini mereka sampai di sebuah stasiun kereta luar angkasa.

"Tentu saja, menjenguk kakakmu."

"...!"

Naruto terus melempar kerikil-kerikil kecil di tangannya ke arah kolam air mancur di taman. Seragam sekolahnya masih melekat di badannya. Buktin kalau ia tidak pulang ke rumah sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Entah kenapa, sesuatu mendorongnya untuk berpikir tentang Sasuke. Selama ini, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita ataupun mengadu tentang masalahnya, hidupnya, dan apapun tentangnya meski ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Baru sekarang ia merasa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku memang bodoh!"keluh Naruto seraya melempar kerikil terakhirnya ke kolam. Tiba-tiba...

"Maaf, apa kau punya makanan?"

"...?"

Naruto cuma bisa terpaku saat melihat gadis berambut indigo itu.

Di waktu yang sama di tempat lain...

"Maaf, kami harus mengatakan ini padamu, Sasuke,"ucap Anko-san lemah. Saat ini ia harus memberitahu informasi sulit yang harus diberitahukannya pada bocah berambut ayam itu. Informasi yang sudah memberinya pukulan berat sebagai teman seperjuangan. "Kakakmu...akan lumpuh!"

"...!"

Sebuah pukulan berat menghantam keras batin Sasuke. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa terucapkan saat ketidakpercayaan memenuhi jiwa,pikiran, dan batinnya saat itu.

_Bersambung...!_

_**Next of 24 wishes...**_

"Aku...merasa bodoh karena aku baru menyadari aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sahabatku sendiri."

"Lakukan pencarian Hinata diam-diam!"

"Ijinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoo,,akhirnya chap tiganya update. Sebelumnya Miki mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keleletan Miki mengupdate cerita ini. Maaf,,maaf,maaf yah...*ngebungkuk dalam-dalam* And then...I hope you like this chapter...! R&R please...!**

**24 WISHES**

**(Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto)**

"Maaf, yah! Kau jadi membelikanku semua ini,"ucap Hinata bersalah pada laki-laki yang ditemuinya di taman. Beberapa bungkus roti dan minuman kaleng yang terbungkus dalam plastik putih teronggok di pangkuannya.

"Akh, tidak apa-apa,"balas Naruto dengan riang. "Lagipula ini tidak seberapa."

"Bagaimana pun, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah demi menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Oia, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

"...! Eh..a...aku...Anezaki Hinata,"jawab Hinata cepat sebelum Naruto menyadari kalau dia sedang mengarang nama.

"Lalu...apa yang terjadi padamu sampai tidak punya uang?"

"I...itu... A...aku baru saja tiba di sinii dan di tengah jalan seseorang menjambret tasku,"karang Hinata.

"Eh,Benarkah? Berani sekali dia melakukan itu pada gadis manis sepertimu!"ucap naruto lancang. Tanpa sadar, ia telah menambahkan kata 'manis' yang terdengar seperti godaan. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi paman untuk segera menjemputku. Kami sudah janji di suatu tempat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati,"ucap Naruto sok menggurui.

"Ia!"balas Hinata seraya tersenyum. "Naruto sendiri sedang apa di sini?"

"Em...aku..."tiba-tiba nada Naruto melemah.

"...?"

"Aku...sedang menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang sahabatku sendiri. Teman macam apa aku ini."

Saat melihat wajah murung Naruto, Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu di masa lalunya. Tentang seseorang yang dulun berwajah murung saat bicara dengannya.

"_Maaf yah, Hinata!"_

"_...?"_

"Sekarang pun masih belum terlambat untuk tahu lebih banyak'kan?"

"...?"

"Karena dia teman Naruto, lama-lama Naruto akan mengerti. Ku pikir hanya soal waktu sampai kalian saling memahami."

"Hinata..."

Sementara itu di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga...

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Tuan?"tanya pelayan pada Hiashi yang terus saja mengarahkan pandangannya pada labirin kosong itu. Di sanalah selama 8 tahun ini, ia mengorbankan hidup dan kebebasan putrinya untuk terkurung di dalam labirin sempit itu. Hanya seorang diri di sana dan terus berharap dikeluarkan, bahkan gadis itu pun tak pernah diberitahu untuk apa ia di dalam sana.

"Nona Hinata adalah aset berharga kita. Bagaimana pun, kita tidak boleh kehilangan Nona demi tujuan itu."

Hiashi menutup matanya dalam-dalam. Mempertimbangkan segala hal, namun memorinya justru memutar ulang setiap permohonan dan keinginan Hinata padanya.

"_Bolehkah aku keluar sekarang?"_

"_Lalu...lalu kapan?"_

"_Aku mohon. Ijinkan aku keluar sebentar saja, walau hanya hari ini. Aku mohon!"_

"Tuan...?"panggil pelayan itu lagi.

'Maaf, kau masih harus bersabar, Hinata...'

"Lakukan pencarian Hinata diam-diam!" Dengan berat hati, Hiashi akhirnya mengeluarkan perintah itu.

"Baik, Tuan!"

Dan kini, di tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke sudah mulai tenang walaupun ketidakpercayaan masih menyesakkan dadanya. Entah kenapa di dalam dirinya terasa perasaan yang lebih menggebu daripada perasaan terluka mengetahui kakaknya terancam lumpuh, membuat giginya bergemelutuk, tangannya terkepal kuat, dan menuntutnya untuk tahu apa yang terjadi.

Anko-senpai yang bersedia memberitahunya menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

"Hari itu beberapa robot tempur yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba datang dan melakukan penyerangan pada kami yang saat itu sedang melakukan penjagaan. Entah apa tujuan mereka, tapi beberapa dari mereka berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam sana. Semua anggota lalu diturunkan untuk menghentikan mereka, termasuk kakakmu. Tapi jumlah mereka lebih dari kami semua. Kakakmu dan kami pun tak sanggup melawan mereka. Sampai sini, kau sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi'kan, karena itu kurasa tidak perlu ku jelaskan lagi. Lalu saat ini, pihak kami sedang mencari tahu dalang dari semua ini,"Anko-senpai pun menutup penjelasannya.

"Itu artinya...kalian hanya perlu cukup orang kalau mereka tiba-tiba menyerang lagi. Benar'kan?"

Anko-senpai merasa ada yang aneh dengan pernyataan dingin Sasuke. Ia pun menatap serius ke arah laki-laki yang wajahnya tertunduk itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Nada Anko-senpai begitu terdengar serius, sampai Kakashi dan Shizune yang juga ada di sana mulai merasa tegang.

Sasuke mulai menyadari perasaan menggebu dalam dirinya saat ini. Campuran perasaan marah dan benci yang membuatnya ingin mengepal tangan sekuat-kuatnya. Ini...

"Ijinkan aku bergabung dengan kalian!"

BALAS DENDAM...!

**Bersambung...!**

_**Next of 24 Wishes...**_

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa melakukan apa-pun sekarang hanya karena saat ini kau dipenuhi rasa ingin balas dendam!"

"Maafkan aku, Ayah!"

"Bahkan jika harus menembakmu habis-habisan?"

"Apapun jika perlu!"


End file.
